


validation

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Kit attempts to upgrade the devices at home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	validation

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "OH you're jealous!"

“Oh,” Kit realized, watching the screen fizzle with pixelated dots. “You’re jealous.”

The remote in his hand made a distressed sound as the speakers cackled with laughter. “Vindication!” the speakers went. “At least! I have vindication!”

“How about I shut you up?” the remote said in a series of flashing lights. The update had made its tone shrill. It was having trouble connecting with the newer applications on the smart TV. Meanwhile, the noise was crystal clear from the speakers.

Kit sighed. He hated whenever he had to upgrade the home devices.

“I still have value!” the remote wailed.

The speakers _tsk, tsked._ “Not as much as me.”


End file.
